


Something More

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Holidays, M/M, Pining, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They never except something more to come out of their friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixFalls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/gifts).



When Stiles went to college, John didn't really know what to do with himself. He still had his job as the town's Sheriff but he hated going back to his empty house. It was at the point that John began to work himself to death just so he wouldn't have to go back home. There were times that Melissa tried to get her best friend out his funk but nothing seemed to work. The man was lonely and although Melissa tried to get John to go back into the dating scene; John preferred to avoid it. Especially after the complete and utter failure of his first date with Natalie Martin. 

It wasn't until Derek decided to visit John at work that he realized that maybe he should get out more often. The werewolf under threat of death (from Stiles) had promised to look after the Sheriff. When Stiles had learned that Derek had just been humoring him, he politely (okay so Stiles might have cured Derek out; but just a little bit) asked him to look in on John. So the next day, Derek made his way over to the police station to ask John to lunch (he wanted to save himself form another phone call from Stiles).

After going into John's office, Derek saw that Stiles was right; the Sheriff did need a little looking after. Leaning on the door jam, Derek noticed how unkempt John looked. Not only had he not shaved in days but the Sheriff was almost buried in a pile of paperwork. Sighing, Derek decided that enough was enough; John definitely needed a day off and some adult conversation. 

That was all it was in the beginning, Derek trying to get John to live a little. He didn't expect more than friendship. However after months of football games, paint nights and going to the movies, Derek found himself falling in love with the older man. He knew, however, that John had swore off dating so Derek kept his feeling to himself. 

Besides, Derek had been burnt before and he didn't know if he could handle another heartbreak. So he continued being just friends with John. That was until a hurricane named Stiles came back home for the holidays. After a successful semester at NYU, Derek knew that Stiles was looking forward to having John to himself so he gave them some space. Something that neither Stilinskis needed or wanted; if Stiles' invitation to Christmas dinner was any indication.

So there Derek stood underneath the mistletoe with a blushing John because Stiles had gotten it into his crazy brain that they should be a couple. After a bit of protesting (since Derek didn't want to ruin his friendship with John), the werewolf kissed the Sheriff passionately on the lips. It was that moment that Derek knew he was done for; he had destroy everything. There was no way in hell that John wouldn't misconstrue that kiss. Not when Derek's love for John's was so obvious. 

Derek was about to pull away so that he could tell John to forget everything that had happened but John stopped him. Instead, he felt warm arms wrap around him as John deepened the kiss. It was everything that Derek ever wanted and more. So when the kiss finally did end and John quietly asked Derek out on a date, he said “yes.”


End file.
